Buffy's Supernatural Encounter
by Deadly Tears18
Summary: The Summers grls meet the Winchester boys.
1. Chapter 1

Graphic Romance.

Crossover fan fic- Supernatural & Buffy.

Buffy/Dean. Sam/Dawn.

Buffy's Supernatural Encounter. By Deadly Tears 18. (Based on the episode after: Hell's Bells).

(Supernatural Episode after: Lady In The Water).

Chapter One. Halloween Night.

Buffy and Dawn walked out of their house. "But buffy, this halloween party is vital to my social life!" dawn complained.

Buffy turned to her and smiled "now you sound just like me when I was your age" she mused.

"That's not fair buffy! pleeeassee! please let me go!.. kallie neilson will make me an outcast!..an OUTCAST buffy!".

"I don't care dawnie.. I said no! and I meant it!". Dawn pouted and folded her arms. "Don't do it dawn..." buffy warned.

"Don't do what?.. I'm not doing anything" dawn replied sticking her lower lip out.

Buffy set her jaw and snickered "you really think that if you pout and whine I'm gonna let you go?".

"No... you already said no.." dawn huffed. Willow walked out dressed as Wonder Woman.

"What in goddesses name is going on out here?" she asked.

"Another summers' sister fight I take it.." xander aknowledged walking out of the house.

Dawn folded her arms and pouted "no.. buffy won't let me go to kallie neilson's party!" she whined.

Buffy moved a lock of strawberry blonde hair from her shoulder.

Dawn looked at willow then xander "can one of you convince her to let me go?" she begged.

"Do you think that's wise dawnie?" tara asked beside willow now.

"Yeah dawnster.. why don't you come hang out with the good ol' scoobs at the cemetary?" xander asked.

Willow smiled nervously and said, "umm.. actually.. tara and I are going to umm.. a party at the bronze".

Dawn opened her mouth in protest, then shut it cause of her sisters glare.

Buffy placed her hands on her hips "will, can't you just babysit dawn while I patrol?".

Willow gave tara a look then shrugged "sure... why not.. not like I had plans.." she mumbled.

Buffy smiled and hugged willow "thanks will, I owe you one". "You're damn right" willow replied.

Xander folded his arms "can I come along buff?.. ya know.. give you some macho manly back up?".

He lifted his fists and acted tough. Buffy shook her head "no xan.. I think it's best if I do this one alone".

Xander deflated and looked down "okay... it's fine.. I'll just go.. sulk.." he muttered.

"Thanks, all of you.." buffy said with a thoughtful smile "bye, I'll be back later".

Dawn watched as her sister sprinted off down the road then said, "why does she get to go party?".

***** The Cemetary (Outside Spike's Crypt).

Buffy walked through the cemetary "here vampires..." she whispered.

She gripped her stake and slowly moved passed a few open graves, paused then turned.

"Oh... this is not good.." she muttered staring at the open graves.

She walked up to a gaping hole and looked down, it was a deep open grave.

"What the hell?" she asked herself then walked a little closer.

A piece of rubble fell into the hole.

"Three open graves and they're all sodding empty" a deep british voice said from behind her.

Buffy turned and gripped the stake tighter "spike.." she aknowledged.

Spike smiled leaning against a tombstone "hello pet".

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"I live here love, besides I thought you'd like a little vampire help is all".

She set her jaw and folded her arms "can't you go anywhere else?, like.. not here?".

He smirked and walked toward her "now love, you're not trying to get rid of me are you?".

An arrow came flying passed spike barely grazing his shoulder, he winced at the pain.

"Now who in their right bleeding mind is trying to bloody kill me?" he yelled holding his bleeding shoulder.

"I don't know.. I just thought it would be fun to annoy you" a blonde guy said walking toward them.

"Good job sammy, but.. you missed his heart" he muttered to the guy behind him.

"Whatever dean, at least I did some damage" the guy with shoulder length brown hair replied.

Buffy folded her arms "who the hell are you two?" she asked.

Dean walked over to her and smirked "sorry ma'am, I'm Dean, Dean Winchester".

"And I'm Sam Winchester" sam said putting his crossbow down.

"What the - Your the blokes that are trying to kill me?.. pleease even angelus did better" spike muttered.

Sam lifted the crossbow and loaded it "always room for improvement" he retorted.

Buffy stepped in between the three men "lets not be hasty now" she said.

"We're trying to protect you.." dean replied. "I can protect myself... after all I am the slayer"

she muttered lowering her stake.

"The what?.." dean and sam asked in unison. Spike laughed and fixed his leather jacket "you can't be serious,

you two blokes don't- -

"Hey! you call us blokes again I will personally kill you!" dean retorted. Spike shut his mouth and glared.

"So you guys seriously don't know who I am?" buffy asked.

Dean shook his head "no we seriously don't". "Sorry but I never heard of a slayer" sam mumbled.

She let her arms fall to her sides and set her jaw "well... that's a first".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Winchesters

"So you guys are hunters?" dawn asked staring at the men from the couch.

Dean smiled a bit and settled down beside willow.

"Yeah we are" sam replied with a smirk. Buffy sat down beside giles and sipped on some tea. "So you are from Laurence, yes?" giles asked. "You are correct" dean muttered gazing at buffy, her blonde hair, pixie-like body and hazel eyes nestled in her soft vanilla skin.

Buffy caught his gaze and her eyes widened a bit. He quickly looked away and whistled innocently. Sam smiled then his gaze went to dawn, her beautiful brown eyes and perfect figure.

Giles cleared his throat staring sam down. Sam looked away and caught eyes with dean.

"So... any interesting hunts lately?" dawn asked curiously.

Sam turned to dawn and smiled, perfect oppertunity to look at her. "Yeah, as a matter of fact-

Dean cleared his throat interrupting "sammy, I think we should get back home..".

"No.. stay, buffy has a few guest rooms.." dawn said hoping they'd stay.

Sam looked at buffy "only if it's alright with you?" he asked.

Buffy smiled and nodded "why not, besides you'll be safe here..".Dean smiled at buffy "thanks, and goodnight" he whispered. Both guys walked upstairs to the guest rooms. Dawn stared up at sam and bit her lip.

"Be safe buffy, dawn" giles muttered walking to the door. "Bye giles" dawn waved. "Drive safe!" buffy called after him.

Dawn turned to buffy "so.. you like that dean dude huh?" she asked folding her arms.

Buffy smiled "I do not like him... I just.. okay you caught me.. his eyes are so beautiful and.." she stopped.

"And you like him" dawn mused. "Yes.. I like him dawnie.. I'm guilty.. send me to the.. cages or whatever".

Dawn giggled and hugged buffy "night". Buffy smiled and watched her sister ascend the stairs

"night dawnie" she whispered. She walked to her room and stared out into the dark and quiet hallway

before shutting her door.

***** The Next Morning (The Hallway).

Dean walked into the hall and stopped short at buffy's room. He pushed the already cracked door open.

She looked beautiful.. peaceful even. Her hair was misplaced from sleep, skin pale. He couldn't help but stare.

She was a masterpiece of beauty. She layed on her back in the perfect sleeping beauty pose.

He slowly creeped in and walked over to her. She rolled over on her side (not facing him) and sighed in her sleep.

Dean slowly and carefully reached his hand out. His fingertips gently touched her soft blonde hair. He smiled. He wished that he was laying beside her, holding her. His gaze went to her lips, her soft pale pink lips. What would it be like to kiss her? he thought. Just a small brush of her lips, just to taste her.. to feel her. He touched her cheek.

Buffy stirred then relaxed. He slid his fingertips over the soft skin of her arm. His hand slid down her arm to her hand.

Dean admired her red fingernails rested on her hip, he smiled when she let out a soft breath as he kissed her cheek. He gently slid his fingertips over her soft parted lips, her eyes fluttered. Dean knew he had to get out quick.

He semi quickly hurried out of her room and cracked the door the way it was before. Buffy sat up and stretched, she felt his presence and smiled to herself. He was right outside her door, she wasn't as dumb as she looked.. plus her slayer instincts kicked in the moment he'd entered her room. She licked her lips where his fingers had been and smirked.

Sam sat on the couch nursing a cup of coffee. He smirked completely aware of dean's smile. "So?.. you're not creeping up on buffy are you?" he asked nonchalantly. Dean turned fast "what, no.. of course not!". Sam smirked and leaned in close "sure, so that's why you were in her room.. doesn't sound creepy at all dean" he muttered. Dean glared and folded his arms "yeah, okay, she's beautiful.. you know me sammy.. gotta love a beautiful girl".

Buffy walked down and hummed her way to the kitchen. Dean listened to her soft voice and smiled. Sam looked up just as dawn descended the stairs in a nightgown that formally fitted her curves. He bit his lip letting his gaze travel over her figure. Buffy hummed making coffee, dean walked in and wondered what she'd say, or do if he'd wrapped

his arms around her waist. Or kissed her cheek again.

Dawn stretched making the nightgown fabric cling to her body showing each distinct feature. Sam drew a sharp breath gazing at her. The nightgown hugged her every curve, every aspect. Buffy turned not so surprised to see dean standing in the kitchen doorway. "Morning" she aknowleged. "Hi" dean replied with a shy wave. Buffy waved back and smiled "want breakfast?". He shrugged and walked in a bit further. "You know, it's impolite to walk into a girls room while she's sleeping" buffy muttered starting some eggs on the stove. Dean's eyes widened, he was caught.

"Morning sam" dawn said with a welcoming smile. Sam straightened and smiled back "how'd you sleep?" he asked. She smiled and walked to the kitchen without answering. "Morning sis, what's for breakfast?" she asked walking to buffy. "Morning dawnie.. anything you wanna make I gotta go meet up with giles about the new hell coming to the hellmouth" buffy mused. Dean didn't take his eyes off buffy for a second. She was absolutely georgeous.

"Okay, be safe sis" dawn replied hugging buffy tight. "Bye dawnie". Dean watched buffy walk to the door and grabbed his jacket "hey, wait" he called running after her. Buffy turned pulling her leather jacket on "do you wanna come with?" she asked to dean. He nodded "I got a car outside, I'll drive you there". Buffy opened the door "okay but you better be quick, giles doesn't like to wait long". Dean grabbed his keys and ran passed her. She watched as he unlocked the drivers side door to his 1948 Impalla. "Nice wheels" buffy called out walking to him. Dean turned with a smile "thanks".

Buffy got in the passenger seat and pulled her seat belt on. "So what was with that this morning?" she asked. "What was what?" dean asked starting the car. "You, in my room..." buffy said looking at him now. Dean swallowed a laugh "I.. I got lost.. I didn't know who's room I was in" he lied. Buffy smiled, she wasn't stupid "ahh I see.." she mumbled looking out the window. "Yeah so where's giles's place?" dean asked looking at the road. "Just turn this next corner" buffy replied. He glanced at her, she was staring out the window, the breeze made her hair sway perfectly. He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Apocalypse.

Anya walked beside willow outside the bronze. "Thanks for the advice" she muttered just as her ex walked up. Xander looked at willow then at anya as she walked down the ally. "Did I miss something will?.. since when do my friends hang out with my ex demon grilfriend?" he asked. Willow frowned. "Xander, you left her at the altar just a few days ago.. I think she deserves a little girl time.. buffy does too". "Not when the 'Girl Time' is with my friends" he muttered.

Willow ignored his jealousy and walked off. Xander followed shortly behind shoving his hands into his pockets.

***** The Bronze (Corner Table).

Both of them walked into the bronze. Willow sat beside her girlfriend tara. "Hi baby" tara mumbled hugging her. "How's buffy and dawnie?". Willow smiled a bit "their dealing.. even though their still afraid.. of.." she finished with a whisper "Glory..". Tara nodded "I think we all are afraid of her honey". "Glory?.. why should we fear glory?" xander asked. "Cause.. she's evil xander.. hello.. wake up and smell the dier" willow said with sarcasm.

Xander sat down and folded his arms "then why isn't buffy worried?". Tara set her jaw and looked away. Willow glared then replied with, "she is.. why do you think she's going to see giles?.. she's worried about dawn". "Oh, right.. worried about this whole 'Key' deal" xander said nonchalant. Willow grabbed tara's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Sorry honey, I just couldn't take another xander rant" she apologized. Tara smiled "neither could I sweetie".

***** Giles' Apartment (Living Room).

Giles sat on his couch and poured three cups of hot tea. "You're worried about dawn, yes?" he asked pulling his glasses off. He began to wipe them off with a blue cloth. Buffy stared, why did he do that? she thought. Was there even dirt on the lenses or was there a scratch that he thought was dirt?. She shrugged it off "yeah, this whole glory bieng a hell god thing has got me on edge..". "It has us all on edge buffy" giles assured her. Dean just sat and listened. Buffy sipped her tea, careful not to scald her tongue. "There is a reason I called you here" giles began.

Buffy looked up "and that reason is?" she asked. "There is going to be another apocalypse" he muttered cleaning his glasses again. Dean spoke now "apocalypse.. as in.. what?" he asked. "As in... buffy, what is he doing here?" giles asked annoyed by dean's presence. "He drove me here.. now get on with the whole apocalypse world ending thing" buffy replied. Giles placed his glasses back on his nose "yes, well.. glorificus is going to perform a ritual..".

Dean folded his arms "so this hell bitch wants to perform a sacrifice?" he asked looking at the book in glies's hand. "Yes, how did you know?" giles asked astonished. "My dad.. he.. used to teach me and my brother about demons and things" he muttered aware of giles's glare. "Well thanks giles.. I think we should get the gang together for research.. bye!" buffy said quickly before bolting out the door. Dean ran after her. Giles stared and finished his tea.

***** The Summers Home (Living Room).

Sam sat on the couch with dawn. "Check mate, I win" dawn cheered. Sam looked at the chess board and sighed "okay, you win" he muttered. Dawn looked up into his dark eyes and bit her lip. Sam couldn't resist, he moved a loose hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled and blushed a bit "so.. wh..what do you wanna do now?" she asked nervously. "I have a few ideas.." he said barely a whisper. Dawn's eyes went a bit wide and she blushed.

"Sorry..." he quickly said "I... we should just watch a movie or something". Dawn got up a bit fast and the chess pieces flew off the board. They landed all over the floor. Dawn and sam both scrambled to get them. "Sorry I'm such a clutz.." she murmered. He grabbed a chess piece just as she did and a shock ran through them. Their gaze locked. Dawn's breathing was jagged. "Sorry" sam muttered gazing into her bluish green eyes. She shook her head a bit.

"It's f..fine I.. I'm sorry I didn't mea- sam cut her off by kissing her gently on the lips. Dawn pulled away shocked. Her fingers went to her lips as she stared at him, her eyes filled with question. Sam couldn't hold back anymore, he pulled her into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't be scared.. I won't hurt you" he whispered. She nodded "I know.. it's just.. you're my first k..kiss". Sam's eyes widened, dawn's cheeks filled with color. He smiled pulling her close again. "Don't worry.. I don't bite" he teased. Dawn giggled and bit her lip.

***** The Bronze (Pool Table).

Buffy hit the que ball with the end of the poolstick. "Eight ball, right corner pocket" she cheered as the eight ball sank. Dean clapped slowly "nice one summers.. but.. can you beat.. seven ball left center pocket?" he asked hitting the seven. The ball hit the center pocket and stopped three inches from the hole. "Oh.. that sucks for you winchester" she muttered with a smile "a girl just beat you". "No fair, you gotta be using slayer power!.. foul!" he whined.

Buffy joined willow at the table and sipped from her smoothie. "Nice job buffy, you beat dean six to two" willow said with a smile. "What can I say?.. I learned from the best" she was looking at tara. Tara laughed "I did teach you.. but spike was the one that tought me.." she said. Willow turned to tara, tara's eyes widened (caught) she looked away. "Tara, baby.. spike tought you?" willow asked concerned. Tara nodded "kinda, yeah" she muttered nervously.

Dean sat beside buffy. "So, best two out of three?" he asked looking at her. "You are a sore loser aren't you?" she asked sacrastically. Dean blushed a bit "no..." he lied. "So best two out of three?" he asked again. "Why not, I'm gonna beat you anyway" she mused. Dean playfully glared and put three bucks on the table "we're playing for money now slayer" he muttered. Buffy looked at him confused, why was she thinking about spike?.. what the hell?.

Willow stood up looking at tara. "How did you learn to play pool from spike?" she asked. "Umm.. I.. well he tought me at the wedding ceremony, you kn..know when xander left anya?" tara asked with a stutter. Willow sat back down relieved "okay, you scared me for a second there tara" she murmered. Tara smiled then looked away upset. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Secrets.

Tara walked through the cemetary. She looked around carefully before walking passed a few trees. "Hello love". Tara jumped and turned fast, her hand went to her heart. "Spike!" she gasped "d..don't do th..that". Spike dropped his cigarrette on the ground and stomped it out. "Don't do what love?, sneak up on you?". She nodded twice.

Spike crossed to her "so, you came through the scary cemetary to.. what?.. kill vampires?" he asked with a smirk. Tara smiled a bit "no, a..actually I.. I came to s..see you" she stuttered. He smiled walking to her then placed his blackened fingernails on her cheek. "So.. does your little witch know about this?" he asked sliding his fingers over her collarbone. She shuddered and drew a sharp breath "n...no" she whispered. "Why haven't you told her yet?" he murmered.

"I... I'm a..afraid t..to" she stuttered closing her eyes. Spike grabbed her shoulders and slammed her up against the door to his crypt. She winced at the pain and grimaced. He glared then suddenly yelled, "when the bloody hell are you gonna tell red about us?". Tara turned her head avoiding his glare "I...I'm s..sorry!" she whined. Spike gripped her shoulders tight enough to bruise and slammed her against the door again. "You better bloody tell her!" he yelled.

He got gentle now hearing her cries. "Aww, love, did I hurt you?" he asked softly. His voice was mock apologetic. "Let me fix it, make it all better". Spike leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Tara kissed back and shivered.

***** The Bronze (Corner Table).

Willow looked at her watch "where is tara?" she asked looking up. Xander shrugged. "It's not like her to be late" she pouted. "Maybe something came up will" buffy said on the other side of her. "Maybe something with her wicca group thing, the witchy power and stuff" xander replied watching dean. Dean walked over holding two smoothies. "Here" he handed the blue one to buffy and the pink to willow. "Thanks" buffy uttered kinda out of it. Willow smiled a bit.

A guy in a leather coat came walking up to the scoobies and dean. Xander looked up "angel, what are you doing here? look everyone it's angel" he said a bit loud. Buffy looked at him "angel?" she asked confused "I thought you moved to L.A?". Angel stood and looked into her eyes "buffy, can we talk?" he asked silently. She nodded. "Talk, but make it short cause I'm on edge and you of all people know what that means". He thrusted his hands into his pockets.

"Buffy, we need to talk... alone" he uttered. Buffy glared "no.. if you wanna talk then fucking talk!" she yelled upset. Angel grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up. Buffy yanked her hand back "there's nothing to talk about angel" she said crudely. "Buffy please" he whispered. "Don't make me stake you... I'll do it.. I swear.." she said through grit teeth.

***** Spike's Crypt (Outside).

Tara pulled away from the kiss, tears dampened her cheeks. Spike kissed her cheek "sorry for yelling love, I didn't mean to hurt you". Tara smiled and pulled him back to her, before their lips touched they heard a gasp. Tara turned her head to see willow. Her eyes widened in shock. "W...Willow" she whispered. "So this is how you learned to play pool?" willow asked upset "I don't even know what to say tara". She walked off crying. "Willow wait!" tara yelled.

She pushed passed spike and ran after her girlfriend. "Willow!.. baby please!" tara cried out. Willow didn't listen, she just ignored tara's pleas. "Willow!" her cry was loud "willow please!". Tara ran to willow and gripped her shoulder. "No.." willow uttered through tears. "T..Tara.. no don't just.. go.. please.. just go" she pleaded between sobs.

Willow stormed off. Tara's hand dropped to her side, she looked horrified. "Willow..." she whispered barely audible.

Tears slid down her cheeks. Spike grabbed her waist gently "leave her love, she has no love for you" he whispered.

***** The Summers House (Dawn's Bedroom).

Sam sat on dawn's bed kissing her softly. He layed her down and kissed her neck. Dawn closed her eyes and sighed. His hands roamed under her shirt making her jump "n..no" she whispered. "No.. don't.. please" she pleaded and gripped his wrist. Sam pulled away "dawn, I won't hurt you.. I swear" he murmered "sssh I won't hurt you". Dawn blushed "w..we can't.. i've never... umm.." her voice trailed off. Sam's eyes lit up "I.. I'm your first?" he asked softly.

She nodded blushing "I.. I'm kinda afraid.." she whispered sitting up. Sam held her softly "ssssh, it's okay.. we can wait baby" he muttered kissing her cheek. Dawn cuddled up in sam's arms and closed her eyes smiling "thanks sammy".

***** The Bronze (Outside Ally).

Buffy and dean walked to his impalla. She got in the passenger seat and pulled her seat belt on. "So, who's the angel fella?" dean asked starting the car. "He's.. my ex.. boyfriend, he's a vampire yes but I dated him in highschool" she replied. Dean nodded as he drove, his hands instinctively gripped the wheel. "Dean?.. are you okay?" she asked. He stared at the road "yeah, why?" he asked with a twinge of anger in his voice. She grabbed the wheel and parked.

"Tell me dean, now, what's bothering you?" she asked impatiently. "It's nothing.." he uttered glaring at the road. Buffy grabbed his hand "you have something face.. so talk". Dean looked at her "I can't..". She looked confused "you seem to be talking fine dean, so talk.. please". He couldn't take it anymore. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Buffy kissed back and slid her arms around his neck. He pulled her onto his lap holding her. She deepened the kiss.

Dean leaned the chair back wanting more of her. His lips roamed over her jaw and throat feverishly. Buffy shivered and sat up "slow down..." she whispered "don't.. I can't go this fast.." she climbed back into the passgener seat. "Drive me home..." she demanded. He looked at her dazed and confused. "Drive me home!" she yelled with authority in her voice. He nodded and started the car up again. Stupid, stupid idiot! he thought. Buffy stared out the window upset. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Feelings.

Willow ran from the cemetary toward town. Tears slid down her cheeks, she sobbed uncontrollably. She was so wrapped up with the whole 'Tara, Spike' thing she didn't see xander. WHAM! they slammed into eachother. Xander lifted willow's chin. "You alright will?" he asked concerned. "I... I... I don't think s..so xander" she sobbed. He pulled her close and felt her warmth. His fingers wiped at her tears "will, what happened?" he asked softly "tell me".

Willow shook her head unable to speak.

***** The Summers House (Outside).

Dean parked the car in the driveway. "I'm sorry about.. umm" he couldn't continue. She got out of the car and marched to her room. Dean ran in after her "buffy please! I'm sorry!". Dean's yelling woke sam and dawn who were tangled up on the bed. Dawn walked out in the hall in time to see buffy running to her room. "Buffy?" she asked confused. Dean ran to buffy's room and shut the door. Dawn watched confused. Sam pulled dawn back into her room "Let them talk".

He held her "I think dean fucked up.. let them talk". Dawn leaned against sam "I hope everything's okay" she whispered. Sam playfully kissed her neck and jawline "ssssh" his breath was hot on her skin. She kicked the door shut and kissed sam gently, their kiss became passionate and wild. He pushed her down on her bed and deepned it.

***** The Summers House (Buffy's Room).

Buffy sat on her bed. Dean walked to her "buffy please, talk to me" he whispered. She looked up "I'm sorry" she uttered "I.. i've been a little out of it today.. ever since giles.. I.. I don't know.." her voice silenced. Dean sat beside her and pulled her close "just.. please calm down.. I'm sorry if I moved too fast.. I was scared..". She looked at him questioningly "what do you mean?". He looked at her "I was scared of rejection.. it was stupid and I'm sorry".

She placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry.. for pushing you away..". He leaned down "we could always start over" he whispered intimately. Buffy bit her lip and fluttered her lashes. Dean leaned down further and kissed her softly. They both layed on the bed kissing and holding eachother. "I love you buffy" he whispered against her throat.

***** Xander's Apartment (Living Room).

Xander sat down beside willow. "Tara, she.. cheated on me xander" willow sobbed. Xander rubbed her back softly. "I'm sorry will" he whispered. "You didn't even hear the worst part.." she began "she cheated on me with". Willow swallowed a lump of disgust. "Spike.." she finished wiping her eyes. Xander's eyes went wide "I'm so sorry.." he whispered. "It's over... she made it pretty clear.. tara wants to be with spike" willow whispered through tears.

"Sorry will.." he uttered hugging her. She leaned into him and pouted "she never loved me..". "Sssh will, she did love you.. she just fell for captain peroxide" xander said with disgust. Willow looked at him "I'm upset xander, I hate spike.. come to think of it.. I hate tara too" she uttered. Xander stroked willow's hair "ssssh". He held her close "sssssh".

***** The Magic Box (Front Counter).

Anya counted out the money from todays sales. Giles sat leafing through a book. He took his glasses off and wiped at the lenses. Anya looked over and asked, "why do you do that?". He looked up "do what?". "Clean those glasses like a million times?" she asked "I mean, is there dirt or do you just do it as a habit?". He placed his glasses on his nose "I can go a twenty minutes without cleaning my glasses anya, watch" he said. Anya watched and timed him mentally.

Ten minutes later giles pulled his glasses off and cleaned them. "It's a bad habit giles, you should look into stopping" anya said stopping her stopwatch "it's been only ten minutes". He sighed "it's a nervous habit.." he admitted. Anya crossed to him "what's there to be nervous about?, certainly not glory" she muttered. "Yes, yes glory" giles replied. She sat beside him "you really gotta stop.. it's kinda annoying" she whispered. Giles sighed "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.." he uttered placing his glasses over his eyes. She folded her arms and pouted from the insult.

***** The Summers House (Dawn's Room).

Sam was shirtless, dawn kissed his neck. He slid his hands under her shirt to caress and feel her. Her eyes closed on a sigh. Sam impatiently pulled her shirt off and kissed her laying her on the bed. "Sam.. I'm nervous" she uttered. "Don't be.." sam whispered. He kissed her before she could reply. She slid her arms around his neck and smiled.

***** Xander's Apartment (Living Room).

Xander and willow sat on the couch kissing. Willow pulled away. "Bad, very very bad" she uttered confusing him. "You.. very bad.. this.. this isn't supposed to happen.. this is bad" she whisperd. "Very bad". Xander looked at her "hey I'm sorry okay, it's just.. I'm sorry" he repeated. "You kissed me, it was bad kissing, it was desperate kissing" she said. He laughed a bit and held her, she pulled away. "No xander.. I was weak and you kissed me!" she almost yelled.

Willow scooted away from him. "Willow, I'm sorry.. I still have feelings for you, you know that" he whispered.

***** The Summers House (Buffy's Room).

Dean kissed buffy feverishly and glided above her. Buffy closed her eyes digging her red nails into his hips. They moved in rythm with eachother. "Dean..." she uttered. He kissed her jawline and neck still moving slowly above her. She slid her nails up his back and sighed. He nuzzled her neck gently kissing as he gripped her shoulders.

They layed motionless in eachothers arms. Buffy opened her eyes and looked into dean's blue ones. He smiled.

***** The Summers House (Dawn's Room).

Sam held dawn as she glided above him. His eyes never left hers. "Dawn, you..you're good for a virgin" he whispered. She leaned down and kissed him. He rolled them over taking control of the kiss and his body. He glided above her slowly and kissed her with passion. "S...Sam!" she nearly screamed. He kissed her neck and quickened pace. She moaned into his mouth softly. Sam held her moving faster, he moaned now and slid his tongue through her lips.

She slid her tongue against his tasting him. He pulled her closer feeling her heart beat race with his.

***** The Magic Box (Behind The Stacks).

Giles kissed anya feverishly and pushed her against the bookshelf. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. "Wow, giles.. I know why you're called ripper" she whispered against his lips. He tore his shirt off "not yet you don't" he replied breathlessly. She shivered as he deepend the kiss and forced her lips apart for his tongue to explore. She sighed and gripped his shoulders rubbing her tongue against his "my god you're wild" she uttered moaning.

"And don't you fucking forget it" giles muttered over her lips. She held onto him sighing and shivering.

***** Xander's Apartment (Living Room).

Xander kissed willow deeply and held her. She responded with the same depth. He slid his fingers through her red hair and licked her lips. "Don't stop" willow whispered as his hands roamed her tummy. He held onto her and kissed with desperate passion. "I love you willow" he whispered over her neck. She held onto him and deepend the kiss.

***** The Summers House (Dawn's Room).

Sam held dawn as they layed breathing heavily. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you dawnie" he whispered. "I love you too sammy" she muttered cuddling close to him. He kissed her cheek and pulled her close.

***** The Summers House (Buffy's Room).

Buffy slept in dean's arms. He held her close and smiled. "I love you" he uttered before falling asleep.

***** The Magic Box (Behind The Stacks).

Anya and giles layed on the floor completely naked under his jacket. "Wow" anya gasped breathlessly. "Told you, you didn't know why I was called ripper" giles replied. She looked at him "yeah.. when you.. and I.. wow". He smirked and pulled her into his arms. "Goodnight ripper" anya whispered. "Goodnight anya" giles whispered back closing his eyes.

***** Xander's Apartment (Living Room).

Willow slept in xander's arms and smiled. He instinctively pulled her closer. They slept peacefully. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Aftermath.

Willow woke up in xander's arms. She sat up and pulled the couch blanket around her body. "Xander.. xander wake up" she whispered. He sat up and scratched his head yawning. "Morning already?" he asked. They both looked at eachother. "Hey, you're naked..." his eyes widened "hey! I'm naked!". She gripped the blanket. "What happened lastnight?" she asked shyly. "What do you mean what happened will?" he asked "isn't it obvious? we.. did stuff".

Willow's eyes widened. Xander looked around nervously.

***** The Magic Box (Front).

Anya nervously wiped down the counter. Giles sweeped the floor on the other side of the room. "This place looks

dirty very, very dirty" she mumbled. He nodded "w..want some tea?" he asked, his voice wavered. She nodded "sure.. and I.. I'm gonna go call buffy". "You do that" giles uttered walking to his office. "I will do that" she whispered barely audible. Anya ran out to the pay phone. She dialed a few numbers and waited.

***** The Summers House (Buffy's Room).

The phone rang in buffy's room. She rolled over and picked it up. "Hello?, anya?.. yes.." she listened. Dean stretched and sat up, he looked over at her "everything alright?" he asked sleepily. Buffy nodded to him "anya, what happened?" she asked through the phone. Buffy's eyes got wide "you... you what?... giles?.. oh god". Dean looked confused by the way she was talking. "Why did you.." she was cut off by the other line beeping. "Hold on" she said.

Buffy put anya on hold and answered. "Hello?, will?... are you okay?". She nodded slowly "tara did what?". Buffy shifted the phone to her other ear. "You did what?.. with... xander?" she asked surprised. "Okay hold on, anya's on the other line". She put willow on hold. "Anya meet me at the bronze.." she whispered before getting back to willow. "Meet me at the bronze will, in an hour". She listened in the phone "okay, bye". Dean took the phone "everything alright?".

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I just don't wanna get out of bed" she whispered laying her head on his chest. He smiled.

***** The Summers House (Dawn's Room).

Sam woke up and stretched. He turned to dawn, who wasn't there. "Dawn?" he asked. She walked into the room holding two mugs. "Do you like your coffee black or no?" she asked. He smiled "black is fine" he murmered sipping from the mug. Dawn sat down, she was glowing and her hair was a mess. "Thanks" he said smiling at her. She smiled back sipping her coffee. Sam leaned up and kissed her sweetly. Dawn threw her arms around his neck.

The coffee mug tipped spilling down his back. He jumped "whoa!... hot!" he yelped grabbing for a towel. "Sorry!" she said biting her lip. He laughed a bit "it was bound to happen" he muttered kissing her forehead.

***** Xander's Apartment (Living Room).

Willow hastily grabbed her shirt and pulled it on. Xander stood up. "Will, I'm sorry if I did something wrong" he muttered. She glared pulling her jeans up and buttoning them. "We did, we did something.. very wrong!" she almost yelled. He pulled his jeans on and walked to her. "Willow, I love you" he uttered taking hold of her arm. She yanked away pulling her tennis shoes on. "I gotta meet up with buffy" she whispered tieing her shoes. He looked down.

"I really am sorry, we just.. kissed and.. one thing led to another" he muttered. Willow glared then growled, "no.. you took advantage of my pain!" she cried "tara cheated on me and you took advantage of that". Xander sat down feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry..." he uttered. Willow pulled her jacket on "goodbye xander" she said before walking out the door.

***** The Summers House (Dawn's Room).

"Sam, I'm gonna check on my sister" dawn said buttoning her shirt. He nodded buckling his belt. Dawn walked out into the hall and knocked on buffy's door. Dean opened it "yes?" he asked half naked. "Is buffy here?" she asked in return. "She's leaving" buffy replied walking passed them. "What?.. where?" dawn asked fixing her hair. "The bronze.. willow made a mistake.. and so did anya" she uttered pulling her boots on. Dean pulled his shirt on "I'll come with".

Buffy looked at him "no, it's only for the girls.. you can go talk with xander". He nodded "okay". Dawn looked confused "xander made a mistake too?" she asked. Buffy nodded "yes dawn, but you can't.." her voice trailed off when she saw dawn, glowing. "What did you do lastnight?" she asked with anger. Dawn backed away "nothing.." she said in a small voice. "Uh huh.. I'm supposed to believe that why?" buffy asked. Sam walked out of dawn's room. "Dawn you left.."

His voice trailed off when he saw the pissed off buffy. "Hi" he uttered. "Hi... cradle robber" she glared at him. "Dawn you go to your room now!". Dawn walked to her room. Sam looked confused "what?" he asked. Buffy punched him in the face "you deflowered my seventeen year old sister!" she growled. Sam looked horrified "oops" he whispered.

***** The Magic Box (Front).

Anya ran passed giles. He grabbed her arm "are you alright?" he asked confused. "Yes, I am.. I'm going to meet buffy and willow at the bronze so.. bye" she replied running out. Giles pulled his glasses off and nervously cleaned them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Betrayal.

Buffy, Anya and Willow sat at the bronze. "I can't believe you had sex, with giles" willow laughed. "Hey! at least I wasn't at xander's apartment making time with him!" anya sneered. Buffy glared "will both of you calm down?" she asked loudly. Willow looked down. "Tara cheated on me.." she uttered through tears. Anya looked down ashamed from what she'd said earlier. "I'm sorry" she uttered. Buffy sipped her smoothie and glared "dean's brother made a mistake".

Anya and Willow looked up. "What did he do buff?" willow asked. "He had sex with dawn.." she grit her teeth. Anya's eyes went wide "I'm sure you beat him down.." she whispered. "Just a bit.." buffy uttered.

***** Giles' Apartment (Living Room).

Dean, Sam, Xander and Giles sat in the living room. "So you made a mistake?" xander asked sam. Sam nodded holding ice to his eye. "Buffy was pretty pissed". "Dude, she beat you down!" dean laughed. "Shut up dean!" sam retorted holding the ice. Giles looked at xander "I.. ended up with anya lastnight" he uttered ashamed. Dean looked at giles "dude, you mean you?.." his voice trailed off. Xander clenched his fists "you what?" he yelled.

Giles pulled his glasses off and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry alright.. I had too much scotch". "That gives you no excuse to get with my ex girlfriend!" xander uttered. He then remembered his night with willow and sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling.. I just.. my temper has been on edge ever since..". Giles looked up "ever since you left her?" he asked.

Xander nodded then looked at sam. "So why did buffy beat you up?". Sam sat up "I slept with dawn.." he whispered. Xander glared "you did what?" he growled then grabbed sam's hair. He punched sam. The guys got into a brawl of fists just as dean split them up. "Hey easy you two" he uttered. Sam sat back down. Xander glared at him.

***** The Summers House (Foyer).

Dawn sat on the stairs talking to tara. "I made a big mistake dawnie" she whispered. Dawn looked at her "so did I" she replied. "No dawnie, you don't understand.. I was with spike lastnight". Dawn looked at her "with him?.. how?" she asked confused. "I... I s..slept with h..him" tara stuttered. Dawn's eyes widened "you cheated on willow?" she screeched. Tara nodded upset. "You cheated on her?.. how could you?" she asked tara. Tara shrugged crying.

Dawn stood up "get out.." she uttered. Tara looked up "what" she said. Dawn looked at tara then repeated yelling,

"Get out!". Tara stood up ashamed and walked to the door. "Goodbye dawnie" she uttered walking out the door. Dawn slammed the door then looked down. "Poor willow" she whispered against the door.

***** The Bronze (Back Ally).

Buffy, Willow and Anya walked out the back door. Buffy looked at them then said, "I can't believe we all messed up". Willow nodded "I know.." she whispered. Anya looked down "I kissed giles.. eww" she said disgusted. Buffy walked with her arm around willow's shoulders. "I'm sorry will, I'm sure.." her voice silenced. Willow looked up and stared. Tara stood before them. "Can we talk?" she asked upset. Willow shook her head "no.. no tara" she uttered crying.

Tara walked to her. "Willow I'm sorry.." she whispered. Willow pushed passed tara and ran off. "Shame on you" anya muttered to tara. Buffy just glared then walked passed her. Tara stood alone, tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry".

***** The Summers House (Foyer).

Buffy walked through the door. "Dawn?" she called. Dawn walked to her "I'm sorry.. buffy.. love him" she uttered. Buffy walked to her and whispered, "I know, and I'm sorry for the way I reacted". Dawn walked to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I just.. we got carried away". The sisters hugged tight "I love you dawnie" buffy whispered sniffling. Dawn smiled and squeezed her sister. "I love you too 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Broken.

Buffy and dean sat outside the house. "I'm glad we settled everything.." he uttered. She smiled "me too dean" she replied kissing his cheek. He looked down (this was gonna hurt) he took her hand. Buffy looked at him "is everything alright?" she asked. He shook his head. "No, buffy.. we gotta talk". She sat up straight and looked into his eyes. "What's going on?" she asked feeling tears sting in her eyes. "My brother and I, we have to leave" he whispered.

She shook her head fast. "N...No you can't!" she cried out holding onto him. He tried his best to push her off. "We're hunters... there's nothing for us to hunt here" he whispered. He couldn't look into her eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks. She grabbed his hand and shook her head again. "Please, dean.. I love you.. I really love you" she cried. He felt tears slide down his cheeks now. "I have to buffy, I'm sorry". Dean stood up and let go of her "I'm sorry..".

***** The Summers House (Dawn's Room).

Dawn cried looking at sam. "Y..You can't.." she uttered through tears. He backed away "I'm sorry dawnie.. I love you but.. dean and I gotta get back to kansas". "I love you sam! you can't leave me!" she almost yelled. He wiped away a tear from her face. Dawn closed her eyes, more tears spilled over. He pressed his lips to her forehead and cried. "I'm sorry dawnie.." he whispered before letting her go. Dawn watched him walk out. He dissapeard down the hall. She fell to her knees and cried out. "I LOVE YOU SAM WINCHESTER!" she yelled out through tears.

***** The Summers House (The Front Door).

Sam ran out to dean wiping his eyes. Dean let go of buffy and stroked her hair before walking away. "Dean.." she uttered grabbing his hand "I love you..". He smiled a bit "I love you too buffy" he whispered. She watched as he got into his impalla. Sam looked at dawn and smiled a bit. She just layed her head on buffy's shoulder. Buffy stroked dawn's hair and stared as the winchesters drove away. The impalla dissapeard completely down the road.

_ Later.

Buffy walked into willow's room and sat on the bed. Willow was curled up against the wall. "You doing okay will?" she asked. Willow shook her head "you?". Buffy curled up beside willow and let out an uncomforting sigh. "No.. I'm not.. I miss him will, I love dean..". Willow hugged buffy. "Will, I can barely breathe.. my heart.. it's dying.. I'm dying inside will.." she cried. "Sssshhhh buffy, sssssh" willow whispered to her best friend.

Dawn walked in and curled up between the blonde and red head. Buffy held dawn. Willow hugged both girls. They all layed there. Dawn buried her face in buffy's shoulder and cried. Buffy layed her head on willow's shoulder. "I miss him.." dawn whispered. Buffy held her sister tight. "I know dawnie.. I know" she whispered crying "I miss dean". Willow hugged them "I miss tara.." she admitted. All three girls had confessed. They all layed there crying and holding onto eachother. Everything was silent until dawn looked up.

"Where do we go now?" she asked. Willow shrugged. Buffy sighed "we go to hell.. oh wait.. we're here" she uttered. Dawn looked at her sister "you're right, we are here" she whispered getting comfy. "Yep" willow whispered "we are".

END. 


End file.
